


Under the Mistletoe

by shieldivarius



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Prompt: Under the Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't a doorway without mistletoe in the whole place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Melinda wore a sceptical expression on her face, and Natasha didn’t really blame her. Still, she tugged her by the hand through the building, feeling the unwillingness in every motion, doubt made tangible in Melinda’s own special way of being reluctant to the point of recalcitrance but at the exact same time still willing to let Natasha get away with whatever she wanted. 

Clint teased, at every given opportunity, that he couldn’t believe Natasha had ended up in a partnership where she was the _fun_ one. 

He was wrong, of course, Melinda was fun, just reserved, and if Clint looked at her and saw nothing but someone who had retired to Administration after a traumatic incident in the field, well, that was why he and Melinda got along about as well as dogs and cats.

“I promise the decorations have nothing to do with us,” Natasha said when Melinda balked at yet another doorway. Mistletoe, real, honest to God mistletoe, hung across every low hanging doorframe in the Tower. 

Every. Single. One.

Natasha was humouring Melinda by making sure the two of them weren’t quite walking in tandem when they passed underneath Stark’s holiday-themed booby traps.

“If someone sees—”

Natasha hushed her. “The only one that’s going to see us is J.A.R.V.I.S., and he’s discreet. _Right_ , J.A.R.V.I.S.?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” the A.I. intoned. “But may I suggest you take the stairwell instead of the elevator for the next few floors, as Mr Stark is likely to be coming up any minute now.”

Natasha smiled, casting a look at Melinda, who looked vaguely horrified. 

“I shouldn’t even be here,” Melinda said, almost a whisper. 

“Yes, you should. It’s _Christmas_ , Mel.”

The stairwell doorway was free of mistletoe, and Natasha let go of Melinda’s hand when they were safely through to the un-festive other side. The elevator had been given the same manic level of holiday cheer. The stairwell, which was really designated for emergency use and had been put in for building regs, had not.

“My team’s going to wonder where I’ve gone, and yours is going to wonder where I came from,” Melinda said. 

Natasha pressed up against her, backing her against the door and peering into her eyes, concern marring her brow. “Where’s this coming from?” she asked. She angled her hips against Melinda’s and pinned her to the wall. She brought a hand up and cupped Melinda’s cheek. “Hmm?”

“We both have new teams, it’s not just Barton and Coulson, and—”

Natasha brushed Melinda’s lips with her own. “I understand,” she said. She entwined the fingers of both hands with Melinda’s, and kissed her again. “Our teams have better things to worry about, I promise.”

Melinda looked upward and squeezed Natasha’s fingers between her own. 

“What?” Natasha asked, gaze following Melinda’s. Then her head tilted to one side and she let out a soft laugh. There may not have been mistletoe on the common side of the door, but Stark had left no place untouched.

Lips parted a little, Melinda’s mouth met hers again, using their locked hands to pull Natasha forward and close what distance was left between them. Under the mistletoe and hidden out of sight of any (human) onlookers, they stood there, swapping open-mouthed kisses until the tension in Melinda’s body had ebbed. 

Natasha rested her forehead against Melinda’s. “Better?” she murmured.

“Not sure, come here,” Melinda answered, and locked her hands together against Natasha’s lower back, bringing their lips together and nibbling on Natasha’s bottom lip. A laugh bubbled up inside Natasha and her lips quirked up in a smile. Barton said she was the fun one. She still didn’t think he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
